my BELOveD senpai
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: Sawamura Eijun is chosen as the new family head and about to be betrothed. how will Miyuki Kazuya indulge himself to saved him.


_**This is my first, Ace no Diamond fanfic. Hope you like it.**_

**Disclaimers : I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND**

EIJUN P.O.V

Sawamura Eijun had done it; he'll be killed today, definitely. As far as his concern, all this time, his sarcastic senpai never paid any attention towards him. Nevertheless this time it wasn't the same as always. Yesterday he had receive a letter not from his parents but from their family head that indicates him as the next heir of the family and he will carry the family name "Sakimi" and betrothed to one of the branch families daughter.

Since that day, his team members and friends had been giving him cold treatment and sometimes creepy stares which gives chills to his spine. But that is not the problem now, for the first time ever he had raise his voice towards the maximum volume towards his senpais, mostly at the catcher he had been trusting his ball on, Miyuki Kazuya.

"Sawamura! I want you to go out and cool your head at once"

The coach words struck hard into Eijun head, without looking back he walked out of the bullpen and disappeared from their view.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

MIYUKI P.O.V

He was enraged, yes that is true, but the thing that he angered the most isn't involving that family issues. But, the thing is neither when Eijun himself is refusing to meet eyes nor seeing him at all. He knew that someday that feisty boy would leave him behind but he didn't think that it happening so soon. Just when both of them beginning to trust each other an obstacle appear in the form of physical and mental. Sawamura Eijun had been betrothed to a girl that he never ever met or known.  
Miyuki sighed; actually he never showed interest in Eijun. It's not like he didn't like him but he is so in love with him. He had fallen head over heels for him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Days passed since the arrival of the letter that caused uproar at Seidou's. Its weekend and Eijun is going home for the first time after receiving the letter. When he's home, the homey feeling disappear as fast as it could be, his parents no longer greeted him the way before, his friends didn't bother to appear at all. He receives a strict environment as soon as he entered the house.

The new rules in the house obviously restricting him from getting out at all. He also receives news that his parents are managing his transferring form and many more. He couldn't take it anymore, why must he endure this hardship just for his parent's sake. Eijun walked towards the window of his bedroom and sat on the chair near his study, reminiscing his fate.

Faces of his senpais and friends ant Seidou's swam into his view. He miss them already, he miss the sound of the ball being hit out of the ground and sarcastic teasing of his dear senpai.

"I guess I'll never see them again…"

Tears trickle down his eyes. For the first time in all this years his tears hit for such a reason.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What! Sawamura transferring!"

The whole team gaped, didn't want to believe in their coach and assistant manager words.

"Yes, please tell of the second string members to get ready, we will held a trial soon"

The assistant manager, Rei, is very strict with her words. The whole damned team had been silenced for a moment couldn't comprehend on the news that they receive earlier.

After the practice, for some unknown reason all the team members seem unenergetic as always. Miyuki Kazuya on the other hand is looking for their coach to confirm the news that they received earlier.

"What do you want Miyuki"

Coach Kataoka is surprised to find one of his players on his door step.

"Is it true that Eij...? I mean Sawamura transferring"

He asked him like there will be no tomorrow. Questions were bombarded to the middle-aged coach.

"Just like Miss Rei informs you earlier that news is true and no harm done okay"

Miyuki's stunned to hear the confirmation. He didn't want to believe it.

"But I can give you his address if you have a score to settle with him"

His coach said it promptly.

"His address….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Since that day, Eijun had dreamt too many times about his days at Seidou and his sarcastic senpai.

"Eijun-sama, you're to meet with your fiancée for the first time at 3 o'clock today, you will be prepared at two and head to the meeting place at 2.30, please be ready"

The old man that supposed to be the butler from the main family relayed the message to him and disappeared as soon as he finished it. Eijun sighed heavily and looked out of the window when he saw something that attracted his view. A young man in casual clothes is lurking from the corner of the street. Why does he seem familiar… that is the thing that lingers in Eijun mind right now?

Familiar body built, glasses and a really aggravating sadistic smile.

"No way… in hell…Miyuki-senpai…

Miyuki Kazuya is waving his hand from the street. It seems that he had realized the situation that Eijun had got himself in. The main entrance is guarded with securities and the only option that he had is to climb the wall.

He signaled Eijun to keep quiet and stay where he is right now. Slowly and expertly he climbed up the wall and landed softly on the ground. He pulled out his phone and sends a message to Eijun.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, back at Seidou…

"Guys, ready!"

Jun-san come out of the coach office with a smile.

"We're heading to Sawamuras!"

With a loud cheer, the other team members send the first string their best wishes in the feud.

"Where's Miyuki"

Tanba-san whom standing in front of the troupe asked the members but none of them seem to know until Furuya Satoru answered their question.

"Miyuki-senpai already gone this morning"

The poker face athlete receives scolding from his senpais for being rude before the journey.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

White sheets fall down the tresses; he grabbed it and started to climb upstairs. With sweat running freely from his body, his climb ended successfully when he arrives in the room.

"Senpai…"

Eijun still couldn't believe it, this guy really did it.

"Why did you come here, I..."

Miyuki pulled Eijun wrist and pulled him near. He put his pointer finger on Eijun lip, signaling him to stop and grinned. He pulls him closer and whispers something to him.

"If you don't stop talking right now, I'll kiss you"

The seductive tone of his words froze Sawamura Eijun in an instant. Miyuki let go of his wrist but this time he pulled his waist instead.

"S...sssenpai….

Miyuki smiled evilly at his kouhai plead.

"Call me by my name Eijun"

The younger one blushed crazily like a ripe tomato.

"Senpai…

Miyuki tighten his grasp on Eijun waist. The heat of their body intertwined with each other creating a huge intensity.

"Kazu…ya…"

Suddenly, Miyuki lifted him up and said something.

"…..suki…. [like].."

He throws him onto the bed and climbed onto it as well, it started with a simple lip lock when the heat turns and the kisses turns into frenching. Before he could stop his dear senpai, Eijun's neck already receives too many hickeys to be counted. The heat continues to grow as both of them immersed in their own world.

"If I take you, the higher ups couldn't do anything don't they"

Miyuki said in a cynical tone. The usual grin hasn't disappeared from his face. He really is a wolf in sheep clothing. His hand worked its way towards the lower part of Eijun's body, making him moaned and cried in pleasure. Oh, how he wishes that this kind of thing didn't happened right now. If the securities or his parents heard them, they would be dead by now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"SAWAMURAAA!"

The loud scream fill with enthusiasm hit his eardrum. The voice sounds awkwardly familiar; he knew it the owner of that voice is…

"Jun, calm down or the securities will kick us out in no time"

Tetsu tried to calm his friend whom obviously enraged right now. The whole team is here, expecting him to come down and greet them.

"Oii, old man, where's Sawamura, get him right here, right now"

Unfortunately, Jun isn't a patience person. He looks like he gonna burst down the door if he had to.

….Meanwhile…..

"Ara-ra, so they came after all"

Miyuki Kazuya doesn't seem to be surprised at all when he heard the commotion downstairs. He just laugh and gleefully tracing away his tears that run down because of his friends actions.

"Senpai…"

Eijun looked at him, confused.

"Well then shall I go downstairs and greeted them on behalf of you"

He asked, although the answer is obvious. After a whole round with him, there's no way Eijun could stand nor walked on his own. Eijun blushed furiously, angered by his beloved senpai sarcatism. Miyuki Kazuya had done him, yes he had taken him and make him, his.

Before the door was knocked down by the rest of the team, Miyuki had opened it.

"Yo, fancy seeing all of you here"

The whole team was so shocked when he come out and greeted them.

"Miyuki, what're you doin' here, where's Sawamura"

Tetsu asked him in an awkward tone. Meanwhile, the old butler was confused on how could a man be inside the house without his acknowledgement.

"I'm here, cause I need to be here. Well my wife is resting right now if you please, go to the living room right now"

The crowds seem confused by his statement.

"My wife= Sawamura Eijun is resting right now and I'd dare you 'all to disturbed him"

The whole team gasped. They couldn't believe the words given by their friends.

"And you old man, told his parents that I'll take him away from this household, don't you dare to lay your hands on him again"

Miyuki said the words to the old butler, leaving him speechless as the rest of the team gone to the living room.

"Miyuki, is it true"  
"About what…"  
"That you and Sawamura Emmm…."  
"Yeah, nothing to be surprised of, Chris-senpai and Furuya had knew it all along after all"

The final statement gives the whole team loud screams and laughter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a few months, Eijun is taken into Miyuki household. His parents had to refuse the engagement with other branch families houses so that he could live more happily.

"Senpai, do you want to play catch"

Eijun is paving his way towards the beloved person of his.

"Only if you'll sleep with me tonight, and call me Kazuya… Eijun"

A simple-minded fool and a sarcastic person, they have a lot of differences but they still fall in love with each other.

"You know I'll never be able to refuse you Kazuya.

He smiled at his lover, a very shy smile. Miyuki pulled him close and give him a very gentle kiss.

"I know you never will, my love"


End file.
